Nyx
One of the oldest species in the Chaos Mundus, the Nyx is still something of a debate among the higher orders of the Universe. Types of Nyx Galmorain Also known as the Sun-Eaters, Galmorain are the normal forms of the Nyx. A newborn Nyx forms in space. Possessing multiple tendrils that spread from the base of the neck, eight of them webbed together; two on the left, two on the right. The head holds eight eyes, each able to move independently. Two massive jaws extend from beneath the eyes. A long crimson tongue extends from the lamprey-like mouth. As the Nyx ages, a secondary tongue forms from the first and the jaws grow more teeth along the edge. The older Galmorain also form more webbed tendrils similar to wings. Llara A recent development, and one advocated entirely by Moros, the Llara form is one that involves possessing a host. As most of the body of the Nyx Galmorain is entirely fluid-based, much like an eel, they are able to shrink and enlarge their body at will, so entering a host is simple. The only hard part of the Galmorain is the skull and the tongue - which the Galmorain would wrap around the spine of the host, tapping directly into the central nervous system, taking full control of it. This allows the Galmorain to learn everything about its host and thus advance it's life that much faster to allow transfer to the other stages at an accelerated rate. Noblox Not so much an elevated stage of the Nyx, the Noblox, also known as the Imp stage, actually occurs after the second tongue has been formed and at least two other teeth have formed on the jaws. Around this time, the Galmorain is in its adult stage and fully able to cover its body with its wings. Using these wings, the Galmorain can land on the ground, forming two massive legs that actually start at the joint of the neck of the Galmorain. The Galmorain then is able to crack their jaws at the intersection of the plates that guard them and enlarge the prehensile teeth, forming claws. This creature is now so different from the Galmorain that it comes to the Noblox stage. It is so immensely different from its prior stages that the two legs confuse it, and the creature is unable to hold a steady footing, thus giving it a very twitchy appearance. Hence the nickname: Imp. Orclon Perhaps the form that most Humans are now familiar with, the Orclon, the Soldier stage. Given enough time in the Noblox stage,the webbing between the wings will solidify and harden, forming actual legs across the carapace of the Nyx and the arms will become stronger and more agile, forming actual fingers. Formed by Moros to mimic and mock the creatures that the Daeus so loved, the Orclon have formed their own society within Nyx Society, directly under control of their Dyrlon. There are no ranks within Dyrlon clans, each clan acts as a lance directly underneath the Hand of Moros and under Moros (Nyx)|Moros]] himself. Their loyalty is unwavering. Orclons have developed weaponry to aid them against their threats that have helped them throughout their campaigns: known to Humans as Dreamcatchers. Their technological skill is powerful enough to have rivalled the Forerunners and possibly won the war. Orglon One of three stages into which the Orclon can advance and based entirely on skill and talent: the Orglon is more well known as the Berserker. The Orglon is a massive creature that uses its bulk and its strength to outgun every opponent. The chitin plates that once covered the Galmorain that this creature formed from have become even more hardened and even begun to form spines that the Orglon uses to carve into its enemies. Marglon The second of two stages that the Orclon can advance to, the Marglon is the leaner version of the Orglon. The Marglon has learned how to use its body's energy to attack its enemies from afar, and using the Dreamcatcher with far more skill and agility. Physically, it is weaker than the Orclon, but its speed and arcane knowledge base is far more powerful to make up for it. Dyrlon The Dyrlon, also known as the Dukes is the final stage from which an Orclon can be formed into. Dyrlon, unlike the other two forms of the Marglon and the Orglon, are selected from among the ranks of the Orclon and trained by the existing Dyrlon and the Jjaro themselves. The tallest form of the Nyx, they stand at well over fifteen feet tall, strong and lean at the same time, they have a telepathic connection to their clan, able to take control of their clanmembers at will to keep them alive. The Dyrlon are tall, not because of their actual body, but because the chitin plate armor that covered the Galmorain has now been forced to grow into massive shapes that overshadow the body, giving the creature a more dangerous look, but has also made them weaker. It is like these creatures are walking on stilts and wearing helmets that stretch far too tall. They are fully ornamental. Dyrlon are heavily defended as each Orclon clan has a vested interest in his survival: if the Dyrlon dies, the Orclons will begin to revert to Galmorain to escape the threat. The telepathic power of the Dyrlon is such that it can force a Nyx to commit suicide or instantly revert to Galmorain again to spirit him away. This creature can also call on a storm of Galmorain to defend it. Orglon Omega The Orglon can become stronger and tougher until its body is a mass of stone-like plates and sharpened spines that remind humanity of the Covenant war and the Mgalekgolo forms. These are the commanders directly under the Dyrlon, tied in power with their Marglon Omega brothers. Marglon Omega The Marglon, like the Orglon can advance to the Marglon Omega stage in which its control over its environment makes this creature a being to fear, in which the Nyx has learned the ability to telekinetically float, holding the plates that once covered its body in place around the body, floating. Dyrlon Omega Like the Orglon and the Marglon, the Dylron can advance to another stage. The Dyrlon Omega has grown even more ornamental, the horns of the plates becoming ever more warped and twisted defending the body. Utilizing its telepathic connection to its clan, the Dyrlon Omega has the ability to teleport his clanmembers and now has the ability to forcible mutate them to their next stage. Jjaro The Jjaro, also known as the Hand of Moros, is the final true stage of the Nyx. It is a stage that a creature is personally elevated from its station in the clan to stand beside Moros. Each Jjaro is unique in his mutation, which is granted by Moros personally. A partial list of Jjaro is below. *The Bringer of Night, human name unknown *The Speed of Shadow, human name of Chiron *The Warrior's Edge, human name of Kukulkan *The Eyes of Dusk, human name of Tiresias *The Call of the Void, human name of Briareus *The Lord of Pain, human name of Acheron *The Rain of Hatred, human name of Styx *The Tear of Moros, human name of Cocytus *The Blood of Night, human name of Phlegethon *The Follower of Oblivion, human name of Lethe The Jjaro report only to Moros and unlike the other Nyx, are not linked to a single clan leader, acting as his hand, his personal assassins and his commanders. As such, certain Jjaro have broken away from the fold, such as Chiron and Tiresias, but the entire species of the Nyx hunts them relentlessly. Moros Standing in a class all of his own is the Master of the Nyx, Moros. More information about the King of the Nyx can be found at his page, located here. Galmorain Omega There are rumors that the Galmorain may actually have a more advanced version of itself, obtained near the end of their life, much like an elder stage. These Galmorain retain all of the information that they had recieved in life, retaining the strength of the Orglon, or the skill of the Marglon, or the commanding presence of the Dyrlon. Rumors say that they possess three tongues and prehensile jaws alongside their massive wings. None of these have been seen in person by anyone able to prove it - just corroborations from eye-witnesses during the war. Culture Nyx culture is perhaps the oldest formed culture, second only to the Daeus, although they would claim differently. Not much is known about the Nyx before the rise of Moros, but ever since his evolution, the Nyx have become far more dangerous. Their religion centers around Moros as their God King as well as beings they refer to as "Night-Mothers" which they believe spawned their being. It is known that the Nyx actually have two predominant cultures, that of the Galmorain and that of the Orclon, one being far more nomadic and the other being far more society structured. Galmorain society is very nomadic, the massive creatures mostly travelling in packs, flying from planet to planet almost unceasingly in search of food. Their speed actually rivals that of sound and makes them incredibly formidable when aimed by Moros at his enemies. Orclon society on the other hand is very much like the society of the Jiralhanae or the Sangheili - warrior based. Reverence of Moros and the Night Mothers are encouraged and demanded daily, as is the regimented increase in knowledge, strength, and skill. Technology The Nyx have built many technological marvels that are mostly used to power their war machine against the Daeus and those that serve them. INCOMPLETE DATABASE ENTRY - HYP 0453-1